


Mini Joshler Adventures

by Ismellgasonmyhands



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: 1000 hits, ;), AU, Apartment, Blue haired josh, CHAPTER 13 IS SAD, Color Guard, Hopefully the story is better than the summary, Hot Topic, Ill add more tags as it goes on, Josh is so kind hearted, M/M, Memes, Neighbors, Soccer Moms, TYS IN GUARD, Tyler the vampire, cause I love blue haired josh, drunk, how, josh dun - Freeform, joshler - Freeform, lmao I describe everything, ooooh fit josh, texting fic, tyler joseph - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-08-23 13:20:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 9,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8329408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ismellgasonmyhands/pseuds/Ismellgasonmyhands
Summary: The adventures of Tyler Joseph and Josh DunBut every chapter has a different universe





	1. Tyler the soccer mom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler the soccer mom
> 
> Featuring a worried josh 
> 
> And their two beautiful children:)
> 
> Enjoy

Tyler would be marked as a quiet, calm person.

 

But not on game days

 

Tyler was a soccer mom

Josh knew it, but he thought Tyler looked so adorable, cheering on their two adopted twins, who were 10. He would jump up and down and always volunteered to bring snacks for the kids team.

But before games, Ty was a beast.

"jOSH GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW OR ILL HIDE THE RES BULLS" tyler screamed.

Tyler ran and had finally found the missing sock, he plopped down on the ground as his two kids sat on the couch.

Tyler started on his daughter first.

Her name is Chelsea Gabriella Joseph. She went by Gabby. Ty wanted to name her Cheesy Gordita, but Josh would not let him do it for the sake of her own future.

Josh scurried down the stairs with all of the soccer stuff and plopped it down ono the floor. He shuffled over to his son and started putting on the gear on him.

His name is Skylar Jim Joseph. Like Tyler, josh wanted to name the baby something not common. He was going for Soooky Jim, but like josh did to Tyler, Tyler shut him down and they settled for Skylar.

Ty and josh put cleats on both of them. Tyler put a High pony tail with a peice of ribbon in gabbys hair.

"Uh, dad, you do know we could do this by ourselves right?" Skylar said as Ty did gabbys hair.

Josh sighed, knowing Tyler was about to break into the "you need to enjoy us while you can speech" 

Ty looked over at Skylar and opened his mouth to say something but josh cut him off 

"lOOK AT THE TIME WE GOTTA BLAST"

And with that Skylar and gabby were finally ready.

Ty scooted eveyone out of the house and into their SUV. Josh put the soccer balls ns the Gatorades in the back. Gabby and Skylar hurried and buckled themselves up.

"geT IN JOSH" Tyler practically screeched

Josh scurried into the passenger seat and slammed the door. 

"Sorry babe.." Josh apologized  
Before they pulled out go the drive way and sped to the feild 

-  
"do you have your socks and shin gaurds on?" Ty questioned the kids.

He was always like this befor games, nervous and excited, even though he wasn't playing

 

Eveyone piled out of the car. Ty gave the twins their water bottles and soccer balls before they ran off, to join their team. Josh got the Gatorade for the team and followed Tyler as they walked to the feild.

-

"GO SKYLAR, KICK THAT BALL!"  
Ty screamed into Josh's ear. Josh sighed and watched as skylar make a goal. The crowd gave a small "woooo." 

Tyler stared at them "comE ON PEOPLE, CHEER FOR YOUR CHILDREN, IF YOU LOVE-" Josh gripped Tyler's hand a bit, signaling for Tyler to calm down. Ty sighed and sulked for a bit.

-

The end of the game came around and the ref had come out to the feild to announce that Skylar and Gabbys team and won. Tyler got up and ran into the feild to go hug his kids. 

Josh sat back and smiled. He has a wonderful life. Two beautiful children and a soccer mom for a husband

But he wouldn't have it any other way


	2. The emo and the wanna be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh!Cashier 
> 
> Tyler!Emo wanna be (as soon as he sees josh   
> ;). )
> 
> Enjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I MADE A WHOLE CHAPTER BUT MY PHONE DECIDED TO BE LIKE "LOL NOPE" AND DELETED IT ALL IM DYNG UGH
> 
>  
> 
> Hopefully you guys enjoy this:///

Josh fiddled around with a pen, being bored out of his mind.

The blue haired boy worked at Hot Topic, today was a Thursday, meaning not a lot of business.

Josh sighed and decided to busy himself with stocking the shelves. He went to back and grabbed a few of the new shirts from a band called "Green Day"

Josh had heard their music once, it sounded sick.

The light ringing of a bell indicated that someone had entered the store. "Welcome to Hot Topic" josh said and looked up. Well slap josh with a sausage and call him straight, there stood one of the most beautiful boys josh had ever seen.

And he had met Brendon Urie.

Josh blushed and looked back down when the two made eye contact.

Josh had finally finished stocking and went back to the counter.

He glanced over at the boy and be saw that he had been accompanied with a girl, is sister he presumed.

He internally cringed when he saw the girl. She had to be at least 11 and was looking at eyeliner. This had been HUGE pet peeve of josh. He wouldn't mind when 11 and 12 year olds came in, and looked at the Disney stuff, but when it was the emo stuff that drew the line. They would ruin the whole "punk rock" look for him, saying that these bands have saves their lives even though they don't even know what a committee relationship is. It sickens him. But he had to toughen up. For the cute guy.

 

\- Tyler's POV

Tyler had been dragged into this emo store with his sister so she could get some eyelin er for her 5SOS concert which was apparently considered "emo" to her.

Ty thought emos were just kids who liked black and had no feeling until he saw the cute cashier. He originally wanted to go to the food court but his hunger vanished as he saw the guy with the blue hair smile at him

Tyler departed from his sister and went over to the most emo looking thing in the store (or what he thought was.) it was a shirt for a band called "Peirce the veils"   
Tyler examined it, pretended to be interested and glanced at josh out of the corner of his eye, wanting to be noticed by the boy who was the tear in his heart.

As Tyler put down the shirt a song came on

'Cmon, c'mon, as everything is falling down around me I'd like to believe in all the possibilities.'

"I love Panic!At the club" Tyler wandered out loud. He looked over to see the Cashier laughing his head off.   
'What's so funny?' Ty thought. He continued looking through things until be found a red beanie, which he thought suited him well. Tyler took maddisons stuff and made his way over to the counter. 

He sat down the stuff and smiled sheepishly at josh. 

Josh smiled back and rang up the stuff 

"That'll be 21.37" 

Ty rummaged through his pocket and pulled out a twenty dollar bill and two one dollar bills. He gave them to the cashier

The cashier turned around, writing something on the back of the recipt. He gave Ty the recipt and out all of his merch into a bag. Josh gave Tyler the bag, their hands softly touching as they did so. 

"Thanks, come back soon" josh smiled as Ty dragged maddison out.   
Tyler looked on the back of the recipt

"It's Panic! At the disco btw, Text me;) 102-938-4756  
<3 josh"

 

Ty knew he would come back soon

Definitely

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 63 hits oml guys ILYSM <33


	3. Internet friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh!big Instagram phototographer
> 
> Tyler!inspired by josh
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy:)

Josh had 1.3M followers, he ran a phototography account.

He was scrolling through fan art, looking at the pictures and drawings of him. He contineud to scroll through his fan art tag, he did what he usually did, liking the photo and commenting, "Thank you!"

 

He came across this one peice, it was extraordinary.

Josh liked it and dm'ed the artist

\- Private message with Joshuadun and TylerrJoseph -

Joshuadun: hey, thank you so much for the art work! It's amazing!

TylerrJoseph: no problem! I'm a big fan of your work.

-

Josh pressed Tyler's profile and followed him. He scrolled down a bit, looking at all the art. He also found a selfie

https://goo.gl/images/FYqPHl

 

josh accidentally liked it.

"Fuck." He mumbled before unliking it.

-

Josh had posted Ty's artwork, but had to take it down because all the other artist were getting mad because their artwork wasn't posted. Ty was also reciving hate.

Ty had posted a photo, just white with the caption:

TylerrJoseph: hey guys! I haven therms doing too well and I've had a bad case of art block. Ill stay on here, I just won't post. Till next time, lovelies <3 ~ Tyler.

 

Josh read this post and DM'ed Ty 

 

JoshuaDun: Hey buddy, you ok?

TylerrJoseph: oh yeah, just with the whole posting situation and my writers block, I'm not getting a lot of inspiration and such...

Joshuadun: :((((

Joshuadun: you got a Skype?

TylerrJoseph: uh yeah

Joshuadun: mind if I talk to you, like that?

TylerrJoseph: sure I guess

-

Eventually josh had re downloaded Skype and added Tyler.

He fluffed hai hair a bit and pressed the call button

One ring

Two rings

Three rings

Four rings 

Josh bit his lip a bit, wondering if he'd been to fast, but luckily Tyler awnwsered.

"H-hey" Tyler smiles sheepishly at josh. His voice was a bit deeper than he expected.

Josh smiles back "hey." 

 

It was awkward for the first 20 minuets, until Tyler took out a red bull to drink.

"Dude! You drink red bull?" Josh asked him

Tyler nodded "I practically live on it" 

Josh chuckled "same here."

The tension eased a bit as they started talking a bit more. Josh found himself ranting to Tyler about you'd he didn't think bothered him. Tyler gladly listened and helped him. Josh also helped Tyler

 

-

A few weeks passed and josh and Tyler talked everyday, josh knew everything about Tyler. He lived in Ohio, and loves Taco Bell and red bull. He had a brother and a sister, and he'd been drawing since he was 11.

-

TylerrJoseph: yo! So guess what

Joshuadun: first off, I only say to not you, second off, what?

TylerrJoseph: I'm coming to LA!

Joshuadun: no way! When?

TylerrJoseph:around Halloween!

-

Josh had worked it out so Tyler would stay at his place, and he'd meet him at the airport.

The day finally came for josh to meet Tyler. Josh stood impatiently at terminal twenty one. He was sitting in a seat, tapping his foot. 

"Plane 789 has now landed" a lady said over the intercom.

Josh stood up and watched as people files out. Then josh saw him. They made eyes contact for 5 seconds before they ran to each other, hugging and collapsing onto the ground together. They both continued to stay hugging for at least 5 minutes before the both stood up, smiling.

 

After that visit Tyler had decided to move to LA. There wasn't really anything he could do, art wise, in Ohio. Luckily josh had an extra room just waiting for someone to use it.

Josh started to have feelings for Tyler. He saw Tyler as a small bean, and needed someone to protect him and his talent. He didnt know how to tell Tyler. He feared Tyler would reject him and leave, or if he would scare him and he would leave. 

Josh decided to try and do it casually. Tyler gladly accepted, confessing his own feelings for josh 

Tyler and josh are now married, and the owners of Joseph art studio. 

There's no place josh or Tyler would rather be, than with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 115 HITS WTF YOU GUYS<3333
> 
> I'm really sorry if this is bad or something:((( I've been really tired the past few days. 
> 
> Hope you all have a wonderful day/evening:)


	4. Josh stumbles into the wrong apartment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh! Stumbled into Tyler's apartment while drunk thinking it was his
> 
> Tyler! Tyler in his own apartment

Ty slowly opened his eyes, the sun shone through his glass windows, that lead out to a balcony. He sat up and stretched, yawning.

He pulled the covers off of him and got up, walking into his closet, and pulling on. A Mickey mouse shirt and skinny black jeans. 

He got out of his closet and walked into his living room

He stopped in his tracks

 

There was a guy 

A cute one he noted

He was passed out on Tyler's couch. 

Ty tried to not panic, he didnt want to wake the guy up, yet he wanted to tell at him, asking him who was he.

Ty sighed and walked into the kitchen, he brewed some coffee and added milk and sugar. He took a sip and leaned on his bar, looking at the strange man.

He had blue hair and a green jacket on, he could see a black tanktop under the jacket. There was a SnapBack laying on the floor. 

The guy strangely looked so comfortable, he was nuzzling into the pillow and was curled up a bit.

He eventually started to stir, groaning a bit. He opened his eyes slowly, then jerked up, noticing he wasn't in his apartment.

"Good morning sleepyhead" Ty called to the guy. 

Josh looked over and saw a boy, leaning against a bar, sipping a mug.

Damn, he was cute.

Josh scratched his head a bit and smiled weakly "H-Hi..."

Tyler chuckled "before you say anything, what's your name?" 

"Josh"

Josh. Suited him

"Tyler," the brown haired boy smiled "Now, what are you doing in my apartment?"

Josh looked away and thought

He remembered going to the club with brendon and drinking, brendon must've token him home and he must of stumbled into toe wrong apartment.

"I went into the wrong apartment I guess" josh said

"This is 534" 

"I live in 532, I moved in last week"

Ty nodded "oh yeah, you're the guy who had the party a few nights ago with the loud music..." Ty regretted saying it in te salty way he did.

"Sorry..." Josh said and looked down a bit 

There was a few minutes of awkward silence before Tyler spoke up

"Coffee?" 

 

"Sure"

Ty brewed josh some coffee and poured it into a mug. Josh got up and sat on the opposite side of Tyler, picking up the mug and drinking it.

Tyler looks at him with a mix of amazement and confusion. "How can you drink it like that?" Ty asked

 

Josh simply shrugged and took another sip. 

Tyler watched josh. He saw his soft movements and how he relaxed a bit when their fingers brushed while they were both reaching for their mugs.

After a few more minuets of awkward silence it was Josh's turn to talk

"So, how long have you been here?"

"Here on earth or in the apartment complex?" Ty giggled

"Both." Josh said

"Well, I'm 22, and I've been here for a about a year... I got kicked out of my parents house and I eventually found a job that I could handle and that could pay for me casa" ty chuckled, suprised at hid own open-ness to a stranger. "What about you?"

"I'm 23, and I moved in here last week, I dropped out of college and used what I had left to get my place."

"Do you have a job?" Ty questioned 

"Yeah, just a part time one"

Josh was equally suprised at how open he was with the brown haired boy.

"Nice, nice..." 

They had another silence, but it was more comfortable than awkward. 

"Well, thanks for the couch and the coffee.." Josh said, getting up.

Ty smiled and nodded "of course!"

"So, if this Happens again, do you have an emergency contact or something?" Tyler questioned 

"Wha- oh no, I live alone" josh said 

"But this was nice, I'd like to do this again, hanging out I mean." Josh laughed as he said that

"Oh yeah! C-can I have your number...?" Ty flushed a bit 

"Oh, sure! It's 102-938-7465" josh said as he watched Tyler punch the numbers into the phone.

Josh smiled once again and Ty walked wont him to the door.

"Oh, one more thing" Tyler said before running back to the living room and grabbing Josh's SnapBack back to him

Josh took the SnapBack and chuckled "thanks again, for everything!"

Ty nodded. "Anytime! Just tell me next time you come over" Ty chuckles

 

Josh opened the door and stepped out

"Until next time, Tyler."

"Until next time, josh."

Both boys smiled before josh went literlLy two doors down and opened the door and closed it.

Tyler was definitely gonna have to have josh over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 171 hits ILY GUYS SO MUCH <333
> 
> THANK YOU SO MUCH


	5. The jock and the guard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh!Football player
> 
> Tyler!Color Guard member
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO GUARD LOL
> 
> MARCHING BAND PEEPS WHERE YOU AT
> 
>  
> 
> (Plus like 65% is texting in this fic)

Friday night lights

 

Tyler's favorite event of the week, not only because he performs, but because of number 39.

39 was Josh Dun. 

He wasn't the popular quarterback like Miley Way, but he still scored a few field goals here and there, and still contributed to the team.

Tyler had been working on this routine for a while, they were gonna take it to competition.

This routine had consisted of 6foot pills, sabers, and rifles. 

It was by far Tyler's favorite routine.

"Hello?" 

Tyler was pulled from his thoughts when Jenna, a flute player, waved a hand in front o his face .

 

"Ty, we gotta line up" 

Tyler shook his head and nodded, taking his place in line.

 

"Now presenting, The Marching band, with their routine, 'Glimpse of light' " the announcer called on the over head.

And everyone took their place.

Tyler placed his 6ft flag on the north side of the feild, placed his rifle on the west side, and took his saber to his place, where he was supposed to stand.

Tyler's outfit had him in black pants and a black shirt, with a gold stripe, going across his chest.

He saw the conductors and started counting in his head

 

"One two three fo-". Tyler saw josh take off his helmet and moved his sweat drenched hair away from his face. 

Ty shook his head slightly and just in time  
As everyone began. 

He continued his choreography, whilst still counting.

He changed from rifle and twirled toward the middle for one of his solo's. He threw his rifle into the air, it spun 8 times in the air, and god dammit josh was looking at him.

Before Tyler knew it, his rifle came spinning down, and Tyler reached out to catch it, only barely getting it, and falling to the ground, acting as if that was apart of the routine.

He got up and danced a tossed he feild, over to his 6ft pole. He grabbed it and ran back out to the feild. 

 

The routine eventually came to an end and he struck his final pose. After a few seconds he got back up and got his equipment and headed back to the band stand.

As he walked back he saw Josh smile at him.

Tyler felt himself blush fiercely and smiled sheepishly back.

Ty got into the stands and took a big chu of his water before putting it down.

The guard had been really small this year, there were only 5 people, however they could do anything with their teamwork.

The game had eventually ended and Ty set home.

 

As Ty was walking out, he saw josh taking to one of the other guard members.

A pang of jealousy went through Tyler as he saw josh laugh at something the girl had said. 

Ty grumbled and went to his car, putting his equipment into the back and getting in.

He sighed and turned on the radio as he drove home.

Later that night, Tyler had been lying around watching Bobs Burgers until he had gotten a text.

 

Tyler looked at his phone 

 

-Private conversation with Tyuke and Unknown number-

 

102-938-4756: Yo

Tyuke: hey, who's this?

102-938-7465: Josh

Tyuke changed 102-938-7465 to Josh:)

Tyuke: you sure you have the right number?

Josh:) : yeah, this is Tyler, right?

Tyuke: yep.

Tyuke: how'd you get my number??

Josh:) : one of your friends gave it to me

Tyuke: o.

Josh:) : yeah, soo WYD

Tyuke: just Netflix and chilling

Tyuke: nONONO

Tyuke: JUST WATCHING NETFLIX

Tyuke: AND LAYING ON MY COUCH

Josh:) : ;)) who're you're with??

Tyuke: lol I'm lonely 

Josh:) : same

Tyuke: nah, you must get all the cheerleaders or something 

Josh:) : ha, I'm not Mikey way or anything. Plus they're not my type

Tyuke: what's your type then??

Josh:) : cute guys in guard;))

Tyuke: hahahaha funny joke

Josh:) : lmao I'm not joking 

Tyuke: o.

Josh:) : anyways, mind if I come over and watch Netflix with you? 

Tyuke: sure, I'm home alone

Josh:) : mkay, your house is the last one on the street, right?"

Tyuke: how tf do you know where I live

Josh:) : correction, why do your guard friends know where you live 

Tyuke: tru

-

Tyler was a giggly mess, he cleaned up a bit, luckily he isn't very messy. 

 

A soft knock at the door came

Ty rushed into the main foyer and opened the door to see josh in some sweats and a hoodie.

"Hey" josh smiled "sorry I kinda invited myself..."

"No don't worry," Tyler said "the pleasure is all mine."

And it truly was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THAT ROUTINE SOUNDS PRETTY COOL EVEN THOUGH I JUST MADE IT UP
> 
> So ye
> 
> AND 200+ HITS ILY GUYS SO MUCH<33333


	6. Competing mothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ty!Soccer mom and kinda hates brendon cause he thinks he's better than Tyler but Ty thinks he's better than brendon
> 
> Josh!"omg Ty pls staph"
> 
> Brendon! Thinks he is a better mother than Tyler
> 
> Ryan! "Oml Bren y pls no"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More soccer mom Tyler:))))))))

Tyler had decided to start waking around the neighborhood as the children left for school. 

Josh, being the loyal husband he is, decided to join.

Today was not the best day to go for a walk.

Tyler and josh came out of the house, both in sweatpants and hoodies.

Josh shivered a bit as a he stepped out into the crisp autumn air. He stuffed his hands into his hoodie and walked down the steps, following Tyler. 

"Ahhh, the nice and cold air of fall." Tyler said, as he spun around 

Josh rolled his eyes. "It's as cold as balls.." Josh mumbled

Luckily Ty didnt hear that or josh would be overwhelmed with "YOUR MOM" jokes from Tyler.

Tyler was lucky he was cute.

The couple continued to walk, until they got to the park.

"Ahh, Slowtown park, my favorite place." Ty smiled warmly

Slowtown park was Tyler's favorite place, he and josh got married there (of course, Tyler wouldn't take a no for an awnser from josh. 

 

Ty remembered riding his bike with his brother and other kids from neighboring kids, playing Pokemon cards.

Ty hummed at the thought and was pulled from his thoughts when josh wrapped his arms around him from behind

"You ok, baby?" Josh asked as his nose was buried into Tyler's hair

"Yep..." Ty blushed a bit at Josh's pet name for Tyler.

"Alright... Well lets go"

Tyler nodded and they began to walk home.

Until Tyler saw them

Brendon and Ryan

Those two were possibly more gayer than Tyler and Josh.

Or they showed it off even more.

Ty stiffened up when the two other guys came into sight. Josh saw Ty stiffen up and gently took his hand, rubbing it a bit.  
Ty relaxed and sighed a bit as he saw brendon and Ryan, approaching them.

 

"oH MI GAW IS THAT YOU TYLER?!" Brendon said in one of the most obnoxious tones, just to annoy Tyler.

"No, Brendon, its the president of the United States." Tyler rolled his eyes 

"Oh, then why hasn't our country fallen yet? we don't need anyone with 'eating Taco Bell' as a list on his special list of things he can do."

"Hey Ryan." Josh smiles weakly at Ryan, the two has been friends for a while, but ever since brendon married Ryan, they were busy a lot of the time.

"Hey josh." Ryan smiled back.

"So Tyler, how's the soccer season going on?" Brendon said with a smirk

"Well, brendon, soccer season hasn't tarted, thank you very much." Tyler said in a passive aggressive tone which leaves more towards the aggressive side.

"Oh sorry, my kid isn't a soccer player, they're in tennis." Brendon chuckled

"At least my child plays a common sport" Ty spat

"At Least my child has a good da-"

"Brendon, Enough." Ryan said in a serious tone.

"Yeah, you guys have got to quit it." Josh pipe in

Ryan nodded "we shouldn't be defined by our children's accomplishment, we should be defined by OUR accomplishments. You two are always like this everytime we see each other. Enough is enough."

Josh nodded, seeing Ty's and brendons hurt look.

 

"Fine, Tyler, I am sorry." Brendon said

"I forgive you, I am also sorry." Tyler said, looking satisfied

"Great, now how would you two like to come back to the house for some coffee or hot chocolate?" Josh asked

"Gladly." Ryan smiles

 

The four set off to Ty's and Josh's house, looking forward to the rest of their morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok ok I love rab:)
> 
> and my friend is at a troye concert ugh:((((( 
> 
> I wanted to go
> 
>  
> 
> :(((((
> 
>  
> 
> But hope you enjoyed this fic, almost 300 hits:)
> 
> If you would like, you can request stories (like put AU prompts) you don't have too.


	7. Grounded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (This is a requested AU, please request if you would like:) )
> 
> Tyler!Grounded
> 
> Josh!out of his mind (he's not seeing things right)
> 
> Enjoy:)

Tyler had gotten up at 12, which was usual on a Saturday like today. He watched Netflix till about 2, and got some lunch.

He made a ham and cheese sandwich, with some chips.

He sat down and ate his food, still Watching his show. Eventually he finished and took his plate to the sink and places his plate and cup into it.

His phone began to go off and he answered it

"Ty, do the dishes." Tyler's dad simply said before hanging up.

Ty sighed and decided to do it later

 

5 o'clock rolled around and he still hasn't done them, his dad came home and Tyler was asleep on the couch.

 

Tyler's dad walked into the kitchen and looked at the sink, and the dishes weren't done. 

"TYLER" his dad screamed

Tyler jumped up from the couch. His father came rushing in and was ferocious. "I TOLD YOU TO DO THE DISHES."

"I-" 

"NO BALK TALKING, GO TO YOUR ROOM."

Tyler sighed and walked up the stairs, going to his room.

His room wasn't that bad actually, he still had his phone on him and his uke-

 

Crap.

 

Tyler had forgotten his ukelele at Josh's.

He sighed and pulled out his phone, asking josh just to put it in the back yard.

 

Tyler laid down and looked at the window, the sun was setting and beautiful shades of blue and pink erupted in the sky. He sighed dreamily and watched the sun set.  
\- JOSH'S POV  
Josh had gotten a text that Tyler wanted his uke, and that he was stuck in his room, so he decided to surprise him.

Josh told his mom he was going to the library, and headed out.

He walked to Tyler's house and went into his backyard.

Tyler's room was on the second floor, which was a problem.

Josh had to climb up a tree and jump onto the roof, and had to cautiously make his way across the roof without slipping and/or falling 

-  
The sun had finally settee and Tyler heard a soft tapping noise at his other window. 

Tyler walked over and pulled opened the window to see josh sitting there, he saw Tyler and waved.

Tyler sighed and opened his window, letting josh in. Once josh was in he crossed the room and locked his door.

Tyler sighed and whispered harshly

"Josh what are you doing here?!"

"Well, you have to have an audience to Perform" josh smiled and handed Tyler his ukelele

Tyler rolled his eyes 

"If my dad finds out then I'll be dead."

"rIP" josh said before Tyler shushed him

"You gotta keep it down, josh." Ty frowned

Josh simply nodded and sat down on Tyler's bed, sitting cross cross and some fruit shit or something.

Ty chuckled and tuned his ukelele real quick and then stood in front off josh 

 

"Baby, running down to the riptide, taking away to the dark side, I wanna be your left hand man."

"I love you, when you sing that song and I got a lump in my throat cause your gonna sing it wrong"

Ty continued to the song, strumming his uke and dancing a bit here and there.

Josh had to hold in his laughs and clapped softly when Tyler was done.

"Now this one, is dedicated to Joshua William Dun" Tyler smiled and began to play again.

"Why do you build me up Buttercup, baby  
Just to let me down and mess me around  
And then worst of all you never call, baby  
When you say you will but I love you still  
I need you more than anyone, darlin'  
You know that I have from the start  
So build me up Buttercup, don't break my heart"

Tyler and josh sung song until about 10, when josh decided he had to go, because he had told his mother that he was going to the library.

Ty sighed as josh climbed out of the window. 

"Thanks josh" Ty smiled before josh got down.

"Anytime, Ty."

"Anytime."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over 300 hits, how do I deserve this???????? 
> 
> I love you all so much<33
> 
> Request AU's if you would like


	8. Spooky Jim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh! Cute Dj
> 
> Tyler! Just happens to be attracted to cute Dj's
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ACCIDENTALLY DELETED THIS WHOLE CHAPTER AND IM KMS CAUSE NEARLY WITCHES WAS ON AND THE VERSE "MY ONE REGRET IS YOU" WAS PLAYING
> 
> I'm legit crying;(((((

Tyler was the quiet, anti social person of hair school.

Until brendon somehow got him to go to a Halloween party.

Brendon used the words "Costume get together," not party.

And if course, it was on Halloween. Tyler had no other plans but to watch Netflix and decorate for Christmas, so why not?

Tyler had dressed up as a skeleton, the bottom half of his face was a skeleton jaw, and he had a hoodie with a skeleton rib cage printed onto it.

Tyler was actually a bit happy, because he hadn't hung out with brendon in a while. All of that joy sunk out of him when brendon pulled up to the house. 

This house was ginormous. It had a custom walk way and large oak doors, with a blurred price of glass, which had flashing lights a bit visible from the outside.

"Nope nope nope nope nope nope nope noooooooooppeeeeee" Tyler said as he out his head in his hands.

Brendon cackled and rubbed Ty's back a bit. "It'll be fun!" 

Tyler sighed and decided to suck it up. He needed to step out of his comfort zone a few times here and there.

Tyler sat up and stepped out of the car without saying a word.

"my baby's growing up" brendon smiled wiping away a nonexistent tear. 

Tyler groaned and walked up to the house, before taking a deep breath and letting himself in.

 

Tyler could finally breathe when he saw that the party wasn't that crowded. There were a few couches open and most people were on the dance floor.

Tyler went into the kitchen and grabbed some food and a red bull, he walked out and found a white couch with no one else sitting there. 

Tyler sighed and sat down on the couch, careful not to spill his drink for the owners and the party cleaner uppers sake. Tyler took out his phone and scrolled through Instagram. 

Eventually everyone had moved to the dance floor, but Tyler didn't notice, he was to busy looking at memes. 

A loud voice pulled Tyler's head up from his meme infested feed. 

"Welcome! I'm DJ spooky Jim, and ill be your DJ tonight, now and up and come dance!"

Tyler looked at the man. Well pull of satans face and watch it reveal Jesus Christ himself. This boy was hot.

The DJ had vibrant blue hair and a white tank top, along with a smile that could kill.

Tyler then blushed when he looked around and noticed that he was the only one sitting down, which meant Spooky was calling him out. 

Tyler was gonna stay put but decided to do a out-of-Tyler's-comfort-zone type of thing.

He was doing it before he even realized it.

He had gotten up and was making his way towards the DJ table. He took a deep breath as he got closer and closer towards the guy.

Luckily when Tyler got there Spooky was the first to talk.

 

"Salutations my dead friend, how may I help you?" Josh flashed one of his killer smiles

"U-uh could I request a song?"

"Of course! What song?"

"Sleepyhead, by Passion Pit"

Spooky nodded and looked at his laptop, but instantly frowning a bit.

"Sorry sweetie, I don't have it."

Tyler thanked Jesus that he had make up and his blush at the pet name wasn't noticeable.

"I-I have it on my phone..."

"That'd work!"

Tyler pulled out his phone, and unlocked it, opening the music app. He then handed his phone to spooky and moved onto the dance floor, which was crowded, so at least not all attention was on Tyler.

Spooky plugged Tyler's phone in and began to play the song

Tyler swayed a bit with the music, his back facing the DJ booth.

Josh pretended to look at more music as he put his contact into Tyler's phone.

 

The song eventually ended and Tyler headed back to the booth, spooky gave him back his phone.

"Thanks.."

"Anytime!" Spooky said before turning around and resuming the music.

Tyler made his way back to the couch and sat back down, pretending to scroll through his Instagram feed, when he was really think of The hot DJ across the room. 

Eventually the party ended and brendon some how ended up not getting drunk.

Brendon took Tyler back to his place and dropped him off 

"Thanks, really." Tyler smiled

"Anytime buddy, anytime."

Tyler got out of the car and went inside, going straight to his room.

He took a shower and came back to him room, he checked his phone

 

Spooky Jim (Josh): 1 new text

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 421 hits;)))))
> 
>  
> 
> Lmao thank you guys so much<3
> 
> And have this cause I'm gonna go trick or treating tomorrow (I'm such a child ngl) 
> 
>  
> 
> HAPPY HALLOWEEN<333
> 
>  
> 
> (And actually listen to Sleepyhead by Passion Pit, it's gr8)


	9. That one guy and that other one hippie-looking guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler! A regular (cup of) joe
> 
> Josh! Guy who wears a flannel 24/7
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy:)

It was a busy day at the Slowtown Coffee shop, people (a) rushing (a rushing) around, coffee brewing, whip cream being poured, muffins being heated up.

Tyler had managed to get into the coffee shop, withought getting snow on him.

The white snowflakes slowly fell to the ground, coating the ground in a nice shy white.

Tyler smiled and looked out the window, before a rude stranger grumbled at him to move up.

Tyler simply nodded and did so, turning his head so he was facing the front of the line.

 

Tyler eventually got up to the front of the line and ordered. 

"Name?" 

"Ty." 

The cashier nodded and Tyler went to go sit down. 

The seats were very limited due to the busy morning, so Tyler had to sit by a wall and a man wearing a beanie, glasses, a scarf, and a flannel.

Tyler quietly got out his note book and stared into space for a while.

His thoughts were interrupted by a barista yelling Tyler's name.

Tyler sighed and got up, retreving his drink and then going back to his seat.

The man next to was engrossed in his computer, his hands flying across the key board.

Tyler watched his hands a bit until he realized the man was flicking his eyes to Tyler and back tot he computer every so often. Ty blushed and turned back to his notebook. 

Tyler took out a pencil and started writing.

It had been at lest 15 minuets and Tyler decided he wanted a sip of his drink 

He was still looking down at his note book. He reached out for the his drink and wrapped his fingers around the base, only to feel a warm hand ontop of his

Tyler flinched at the sudden warmness and pulled back his hands looking up.

The man to had flinched, but at the coldness. 

He and Tyler looked into each other eyes before Tyler liked away, blushing.

"M sorry..." Ty apologized

"No, you're fine dude." The stranger smiled, and Tyler got a warm feeling in hai stomach, it felt like a mix of axellaration and the butterflies. 

"I'm josh." 

"Tyler..." Ty said, picking at the hem of his sleeve.

"Nice to meet you Tyler, now I believe this is yours." Josh said, putting Tyler's drink down.

Tyler simply mumbled something along the lines of "you too" and turned back, looking at his notebook.

Tyler was only shy around strangers, especially cut strangers, but his friends new who he really was, a song writing fluff ball that should be protected from today's world.

A few minutes of an awkward silence took place before josh spoke up

"Do you want a refill?" Josh asked, looking up at Tyler.

"Y-you don't have too..." Tyler blushed and stuttered

"But I want to." 

Tyler nodded a bit and josh got up, going over to the cashier.

Tyler Giggled softly after josh left. 

Josh went over to the cashier and ordered a drink, guessing what Tyler's drink was.

"Name?"

"109-283-4756"

"Exscuse me?"

"109-283-4756." 

The cashier simply shrugged and punched in the number, before going to the back and making the drink.

Josh sat by the counter and finally got the drink, before going over to Tyler and seeing the drink down, making sure the phone number was facing Tyler.

 

Tyler flushed and josh winked at him, before getting his laptop and put it in his bag. 

"See you around, tyler." Josh smiled and walked out of the coffee shop

 

And Tyler could've sworn it stopped snowing the second josh steeped out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for by updating:(((
> 
>  
> 
> 500+ hits, I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH<3
> 
> Thanks for reading
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you have a great rest of your day/morning/evening:)


	10. Ty the vampire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler!a vegan vampire
> 
> Josh!his protective boyfriend
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request in the comments!!

"iTS NOT A PHASE." Is the phrase most 'Emo' kids would say

But for Tyler, he had an excuse to wear skinny jeans and black hoodies.

Tyler was a vampire, a vegan one.

Everyone had found out because of some pictures posted on social Media. (A group mirror selfie)

Tyler knew that everyone was afraid of him, but it all changed on the first day of school.

In every class, Tyler made sure to be the last one in and as he walked in, he'd screech

"IM VEGAN."

and at lunch, he sat with his group of friends, or "the weirdos" as brendon refers them as.

There were two different seating areas, outside and inside. They sat inside (of course) in the music area.

Everyone knew Tyler's secret, luckily (yet sadly) they only knew each other .

Brendon (of course) bombarded Tyler with questions.  
"so are you like coming out of the cave?"

"Can you fly?"

"Is that why your head is shaped like an egg?"

"Can you die?"

 

Luckily, Ryan eventually shut him up and brendon (suprisingly) kept to himself.

Eventually everything went back to normal, nobody feared Tyler and Tyler didnt have to fear anyone.

-

Once josh and Tyler had gotten into an argument.

"IT'S CARA-MEL" Tyler screeched

"NO IT'S CAR-MEL" josh yelled back

The two went on And on, josh eventually decided what he had to do.

Josh had gotten necklace and attached one simple garlic to it.

Tyler and josh sit next to each other in math (double blocked;))

Tyler already knew that day wasn't going to go well, any day he fights with josh isn't Good day.

 

As soon as josh walked through te door, Tyler grabbed his bag, ran up to the teacher and explained he had to throw up. The teacher simply nodded and sent him off. 

Tyler sprinted down the halls and signed himself out and ran home. (it wAS OVER CAST. OK?)

Tyler got home and ran into his room

He looked down at his phone 

 

Josh<3 : babe pls

Josh<3: come back

Josh<3: come hahahaha

Josh<3: but seriously come back

Josh<3: I'm sorry pls don't leave me with brendon

Josh<3: babe pls

 

Nedless to say, Tyler won the argument.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO CHILDREN. I'm so sorry I haven't updated, I've been booked with school:((.
> 
> What has happened in my life: one of my good friends moves, I've acquired feelings for a certain human (rIP), brother being a butt, tyLER IS AN EGG NOW, and winter guard stuff.
> 
> So sorry this chapter is short:((
> 
> Anyways!!! You can request AUs in the comments:)!!!


	11. lol gotta run and go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler!Runaway 
> 
> Josh!just your friendly neighborhood dun
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy:)
> 
>  
> 
> Be sure to request AUs in the comments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Homophobic slurs
> 
>  
> 
> Lol sorry no cool parents who make finger guns (although I would much rather want that)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Stay safe, friends.:)

Tyler didnt mean to tell his parents he was gay.

It kinda just came out.

The Joseph's were having a regular dinner, casserole in the middle of the table and eveyone had happy faces.

"I fixed the basketball hoop," Mr.Joseph said, "the support beam is now straight."

 

"Straighter than me" Tyler said with a smirk, then realizing that he didnt say that in his head. 

The whole table went silent and started at Tyler. 

"I didn't raise a fag." Mr.Joseph voiced boomed 

Tyler scrambled out of his chair once he saw his father get up.

He ran upstairs and opened his closet, grabbing a bag and grabbed his phone and charger before opening up the window.

 

He took one last look at his room before he jumped out, he safely got down and started running.

He didnt even realize he was crying.

 

Tears streamed down his face as Tyler ran in the cool Ohio air.

Tyler eventually got to a park and sat down on a bench. 

He had to gather his thoughts.

He sighed and finally wiped his eyes and nose. He looked down at the bag.

He had made a bag just incase something like this happened. Inside was just simple things, hairbrush,toothbrush, band aids, and mutiple other useful objects for this type of situation.

He sighed and looked back up. 

Wait

Was this SlowTown park?

Brendon lives near here

Tyler got up and looked at the stree sign

Brendon lived a street over

Tyler basically ran to the street. He looked at the houses

Brendon lived at 103, right?

Yeah.

Tyler swung the bag over his shoulder and went up to the house. He walked up the steps and knocked on the door.

"Coming!"

That's weird. Who was that? Was Ryan over?

A man opened the door 

 

"Yes?"

The guy had vibrant blue hair and a sick tattoo sleeve. 

"O-oh, sorry I got the wrong house number..." Tyler flushed a bit and looked down

 

"Your fine, and uh, are you ok? You arent looking to good."

"Oh y-yeah..."

The man didnt believe Tyler.

"Do you wanna come in..?" 

"Wha.. Oh no, I'm fine" Tyler looked up a bit and smiled weakly

"Dude, you seriously don't look ok, please come in."

"fine..." This guy was lucky he was hot.

Tyler walked in and looked around. The house was nice and cozy.

The man went over to the couch and sat down. 

"Names josh by the way."

He smiles and patted the coushin next to him. 

"Tyler..." Tyler walked over and sat down next to josh.

"Ok Tyler, do you mind telling me what's wrong?" 

Tyler fidgeted a bit and played with the hem of his jacket on his sleeve.

"I ran away..." He mumbled

Josh frowned. "Baby boy, I can't help you of you don't speak up."

Tyler blushed at the pet name 

"I ran away..."

"And why would you do that?"

"I-I came out to My parents... And they didnt accept me.."  
Tyler has begun crying again.

"Parents should Accept their children no matter what."

Tyler began full on crying and josh pulled him so he was leaning against him.

Josh began to quietly run a hand through his hair and whisper soft, positive words to Tyler.

Normally Tyler wouldn't even go into some random persons house, but Tyler was tired and emotional. Did Tyler mention that Josh was hot?

Tyler's crying eventually stopped and he fell asleep on josh.

He woke up to the light snores of josh and the sun glistening through the windows. 

Tyler looked up and smiled a bit. Josh began to open his eyes and he looked down at Tyler. 

"Sleep well?" Josh smiled

Tyler nodded a bit 

"Tyler, your welcome to stay for as long as you want, you don't have to, but I'd be glad to let you stay here."

 

"Can I?"

Josh chuckled and nodded.

"Yes, yes you can."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Josh is not a pedo I swear
> 
>  
> 
> He's just kind hearted:)
> 
>  
> 
> Also
> 
> Acne is a bitch:)))))
> 
>  
> 
> BUT THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR 680 VIEWS.
> 
> I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH:) <3


	12. Me-mes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler!eating a taco
> 
> Josh!just a regular josh
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I stg this is the most stupid +shortest chapter in this fic
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Request AU's in the comments:))

Tyler was eating a taco

 

He looks down

"Oh noes"

 

There was pink fluff in the taco

 

Tyler had accidentally eaten josh 

 

he gotta blast

 

He stood up and ran 

 

He  
Run

 

Sanic fast. 

 

He eventually got to his house and went inside

 

"n0body can get me. Here"

"Tyler wtf"

Ty jump

 

He turned around

 

It was josh

 

"høw are you a liv????" Ty questioned

 

"you ate your own hair...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Egg head"

Tyler got triggered

 

He threw the taco at josh

 

"Lol we done"

He walks out

 

And that's the tale of how Tyler became and egg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasn't that chapter eGGCITING
> 
>  
> 
> *covers writers block with memes;))*
> 
>  
> 
> so you know the whole crush situation? Well she liked me back and we started like not officially dating??? And I have commitment issues when it comes to relationships, plus I've never really BEEN in a relationship and I was afraid that I'd hurt her or something. Luckily, I talked to her about it, and she agreed that maybe we should wait till later.
> 
>  
> 
> (I'm a girl btw lmao)
> 
>  
> 
> ((Oh and I'm pan))
> 
>  
> 
> (((LMAO @lauren ((((IRL BEST FRIEND WHO READS MY FICS)))) IM PAN BTW)))
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you so much for 740 hits!!! I love you all so much:)


	13. My Treehouse Is On Fire And For Some Reason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler! A broken senior
> 
> Josh! A supportive boyfriend who's in his second year of college
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: THIS IS REALLY SAD OOPS
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Stay safe, friends:)

The deep flames

"BREATHE" a husky voice I did not recognize said

The smoke

I cannot see, nor feel

The screaming

I can only hear

The pain

"Is he ok?" A half sobbing voice says. I'd know that voice anywhere.

The fall

I remember it all.

 

I didn't mean to hurt anyone.

I didn't want to hurt anyone.

Yet I managed to.

And it all started with a decision 

All decisions comes with a punishment

The punishment could be good or bad

You get to choose the fate.

 

-

I thought it would be a normal day. A bright, beautiful day in Ohio. 

I was in my Tree house, on a tall tree in my forest like backyard, right by the house.

 

The only place where I truly feel safe

From him 

The one who haunts my dreams

The one who causes my pain.

The one who I want to get rid off.

The only other time I feel safe is when I'm with the red haired boy.

The one with chocolate milk eyes, the stunning smile, the light red hair, the nose ring, and the tattoo sleeve.

Josh.

Josh is the thing I live for

The only reason why I'm alive.

He keeps me safe from the other monstrosity.

He reminds me that I'm stronger than him

He believes in me.

More than I do in myself.

I was in my Treehouse, making the same childish craft I make

Dream Catchers.

I like to pretend that they can capture ones memory, and hold it.

Lock it away

Forever.

I wanted to get rid of all the memories 

The pain

The bruises

The scars

The names

But most importantly

The voices.

I took the Dream Catcher, and brushed on some gasoline.

Gasoline is a scent that calms me

Almost as much as josh does.

I pressed the Dream Catcher against my forehead, as it "took my memories"

These memories

Shouldn't be seen by anyone else

It was stupid

It was horrible

It was dumb what I did next

The only logical way of getting rid of the Dream Catcher was to let it burn

The only thing I didn't know

Is that the gasoline had spilled behind me.

I only wanted to light then put it out

I didn't mean to drop the Dream Catcher.

I didn't mean for Flames to touch the chemical behind me.

 

Yet it did.

There was heat

 

There was yellow

Orange 

Red

Maroon

And black

Everywhere

Shadows were screaming

"You're alone"

But I knew I had made it this far.

I could be that hero.

The one in the movies.

I reached for the water but I wasn't fast enough

The floor collapsed 

I was falling 

I felt my body hit the ground before it all went black.

-

A soft monitor is beeping as I blink slowly

I slowly open my eyes.

The white lights basically blind me

I pull my head up a bit and sigh softly with relief.

Josh was asleep in a seat across from me.

He looked so comfortable.

I slowly sit up, wincing at the pain in my chest.

I'm in a hospital.

Oh.

Everything comes rushing back.

It's over now.

It's all ok, right?

-

I had gone back to sleep and woke back up to a nurse.

Josh was nowhere in sight.

"Morning sweetie."

The nurse smiles warmly

"W-where's my parents?" I ask in a hoarse voice.

She bites her lip 

"One moment."

She steps out and leaves me confused. 

She comes back, but with a doctor.

"Morning, Tyler" The doctor says

I nod

"Glad to see you up and awake, you'll stay here for at least a few more day."

I nod once more and ask the same question

"Where are my parents?"

The doctor sighed

Uh oh.

"Tyler... I didn't want to be the person who told you this..."

"Your parents are dead."

I sit and take it in.

Gone

Done

Forever.

The doctors saying something, but I'm not listening.

"Treehouse...Massive fire...fell on house..."

He sighed and stopped talking belfry walking over to me and putting a hand on my shoulder.

"A boy by the Name of Josh has offered to take care of you."

Josh

That's the only thing I need right now

I nod softly before he walks out.

I lay back done and stare at the ceiling

Then the tears come

Not sobs

Just tears

There was so much I never got to do with them.

We were gonna go to Disney World 

We were gonna go to Colarado

They were gonna see my graduation

They were gonna see me get married

But they never got to.

I cried for at least an hour before falling asleep.

I woke up, but this time I was in a wheelchair

I look up and see josh pushing me.

He silently helps me into the passenger side and gets into the driver seat, and takes my hand.

I look into his eyes

"Lets go home." He says in a general tone befor we take off.

-

It's been 4 months. 

Ever since the accident. 

Funerals have been held

And josh has helped me through it all.

I no longer have voices

I now go to therapy

I'm happier 

I'm stronger 

And little do I know that I'll be engaged within the next week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a pun with my username lol
> 
> I WATCH OUAT AND I AM ON SEASON 5: EP 12 AND I CRIED MY GUTS OUT ON EP 11 (rip hook;))
> 
> Mi madre made fun of me for crying over fictional characters 
> 
> She should read my last fic lmao (Fear leads to anxiety)
> 
> It's really sad:)))
> 
> IM SO PROUD OF MY CHILDREN FOR THEIR AWARD
> 
>  
> 
> smh josh wearing his own merch tho
> 
>  
> 
> I'd wear my own merch tbh
> 
> ANYWAY
> 
>  
> 
> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR 840 HITS. I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH<33
> 
> Request AU'S in the comments:)


	14. Me-mes pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now this is the shortest chapter in the fic

Ty woke up

 

It was his day

 

 

He blasted out of bed and put on his favorite clothes and went outside

 

Suddenly a boi came running down the street

With pink hair

 

And a shirt that says "I believe"

 

He screamed something about dreaming of outer space

Tyler was gonna laugh in his face

 

But then the pink haired man stopped screaming

 

"Happy burfday"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writers block sucks:)))
> 
>  
> 
> PSAT sucks also
> 
>  
> 
> Pls comment AU'S cause I'm just not feeling in a "think of a prompt yourself" mood:((
> 
>  
> 
> Love you guys:)


	15. Spain.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler! In Spain
> 
> Josh! Fit af
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy:)

'Hola - Hi'  
'Hermano - Brother'  
'Hermana - sister'

 

Tyler read over the translations in an English to Spanish dictionary, skimming and silently reciting the words.

Tyler was going to Spain for a week, a small well deserved vacation. He hadnt had a vacation in ages. Although he loved his job, he needed a break every once and a while.

Tyler continued to skim over the translations until he decided he couldn't fight sleep, he needed it if he was going to go hiking. He fell asleep and slept soundly until he plane finally arrived.

He woke up and took his small bag with his laptop and other technology from the overhead storage and got off the plane.

Tyler eventually checked into the hotel, after a taxi ride which seemed to take ages. Once he got to his room he put down his belongings and flopped onto the bed. He instantly fell asleep.

His eyes slowly open and he saw the mornings light shining through the window. He got up And looked at his phone

 

11:25 - Beebo: you landed yet?? 

11:45 - Beebo: helllloooo??

12:35 - Beebo: ok you're dead I'm eating your ice cream in your freezer

12:40 - Dallon: brendon ate your ice cream, Ill buy you some more sorry

12:40 - Dallon: oh yeah sorry for also being at your apartment, brendon dragged me along, I'll clean up later so sorry:((

2:00 - Beebo: your neighbor Patrick is an ass, he kicked us out and told us he was house sitting your succulents.

 

2:05 - Fedora boi: hey, I kicked out two dudes in your apartment, your succulents Jenna and Blurry are fine. One dude eig a big forehead claimed to be your friend, his name was Boyd? Brendon? Brick? Something like that. I walked in on him and his boyfriend, im guessing things were starting to get pretty heated as I walked in... sooooooo yeah.

 

3:45 - Beebo: Memes

 

Tyler rolled his eyes. 'What a surprise' he thought.

He was pulled from his thoughts when his stomach growled. He jumped up and put on some clothes, skinny jeans with a Mickey Mouse shirt. 

He grabbed his phone and his room key and headed for the elevator.

He got down stairs and went to the breakfest line. 

As he walked in, the smell of fresh pancakes and bacon hit him. He breathed in hungrily and grabbed a plate. He got some bacon and eggs, before going over to the self serve pancakes.

As tyler walked by a small buzz, that indicated that a pancake was done, went off. Tyler took a spatula and took the pancake, placing it on his plate. He was about to walk away but he heard someone

"Excuse me," Tyler turned around. There stood a gorgeous man. He had a tight sleeveless shirt on, every muscle being traced on his chest. Salmon fluffy hair that made Tyler just want to run his hands through them, and brown mocha eyes.

"That's mine." He pointed to the waffle. Tyler would've jumped out of his own skin, he used an aggravated and demanding tone. 

Tyler was a silent for a few seconds, to scared to say or do anything.

The man suddenly started laughing, hard. Tyler had never been so confused in hid life (well, on finals.) The guy wipe a stray tear from his eye, "Im kidding dude, you can have it. You should've seen the way you looked." The man smiled warmly at Tyler. 

Tyler finally remembered how to breathe and chuckled a bit. "Y-Yeah."

"I'm josh by the way" josh smiled once more, holding out his hand.

"Tyler." Tyler took his hand and shook it, returning the smile.

Josh looked down at his Fit Bit and frowned a bit. 

"Well I gotta go, will I see you around?" 

"Definitely." 

\- 

Tyler ended up bringing his breakfest to hi room and watching cartoons most of he morning.

He eventually looked at his phone

2:37

 

"Crap"

Tyler rushed into the bathroom, changed into basketball shorts and a sleeveless shirt, grabbed a water bottle and his room key and ran out.

-

Tyler finally arrived at the hiking venue, only being 5 minuets late. He signed in and went to his group.

He felt someone tap his shoulder and be turned around

"Tyler!" 

Of course, it was Josh.

"Hey" Tyler smiled weakly

Josh smiled again and Tyler felt his knees go weak. 

"Attention, Attention!" An instructor called out 

"Hi yes, welcome to hiking, you need to partner up, you'll stay on the trail and please don't feed the animals. There are three typed of trails, easy, moderated and hard. The wind wood trail is easy, the doodle lake trail is moderate and the sweater is hard. Please tell me what trail your group is going on before you leave, after that you may all dispurse. Thanks you and enjoy."

Tyler turned to josh 

"Hey, even though we like, barely know each other, wanna be partners?" Tyler asked, biting his lip nervously.

Josh chuckled and nodded.

"Have you been hiking before?" Josh asked Tyler 

"Of course! I'm a pro!" Tyler lied, unless climbing up trees as a kid counted.

Josh nodded

They went over to the guy and josh turned to the guy.

"Sweater, Tyler and josh." Josh smiled and took Tyler's hand, causing Tylers face to flush. 

The man nodded and they set off.

The first 10 minutes wasn't that bad. But then the hill became steeper. 

30 minutes in and josh ended up having to carry Tyler down, his legs had given out. Josh called a taxi and got them both back to the hotel.

Josh fumbled with his card and they both went into Josh's room. Tyler fell onto the couch as josh gave him some water.

"Sorry..." Tyler said, looking down.

"Your fine dude, I just wish you kinda told me the truth." Josh frowned a bit and Tyler swore his heart cracked a bit. Tyler nodded

Eventually Tyler had to go back to his room. He thanked josh and they exchanged numers.

Ty went back to his room and fell onto the bed, once again, and fell asleep.

-

Tyler had an eventual time in Spain. Josh turned out to live in Ohio also, and they learned a lot more about each other. 

-

Tyler had packed up all of his stuff and was about go downstairs, before he left he went to josh rooms be knocked on the door. 

Josh opened the door and smiled.

"Hey"

"Hey, I wanted to thank you for this last week, it's been awesome." Tyler blushed a bit.

Josh nodded and Tyler reached up and pecked his cheek.

"B-bye.."

Josh's face flushed

"T-text me when you land... We should hang out when I get back."

 

"Definitely."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things I searched up while making this 
> 
> "Does Spain have hills?"  
> "Bork dog remix"  
> "Is the actor who plays killian jones in once upon a time on Kicking it?"
> 
> Procrastination 
> 
>  
> 
> Long chapter in honor of 1000 hits:)
> 
> I honestly love you guys so much, you're all so supportive and thank you for taking time to read my fics<3
> 
> Request AU'S in the comments!!!


	16. UPDATE

Hey guys! Unforntanely next week is finals week. So ill be be busy literally all week. However, after next week is Winter Break. Meaning more chapters! I'm really sorry for this. Good luck to everyone taking their final exams! You can do it:)

 

Big shout out to my Friends, Ali and Natalie. I'm very proud of them. They chose peace instead of fear. They made it. Thank you guys.

 

If you guys want to request some AU's Please do:)

Lmao I'm out of requests oops

 

Love you guys!!!! 

 

Xoxoxoxoxo - Ismellgasonmyhands


	17. HAHAHAHAHAH

wow

 

I lied

WHOOPS

 

Happy holidays

 

Even though they are done

 

Usuaskesmmes

 

I'm really sorry for not updating, I promise to update soon. Things got really busy.

 

Sorry once again:(


End file.
